


Didn't Mean To Walk In On You

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desperation, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During a plane ride to The Amazon, Rock's eager to take a little trip to the bathroom when inside, he somehow sees Taylor in a very unusual position. How will he react to this all of a sudden?





	Didn't Mean To Walk In On You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV and the show's creators, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. It's been a while since I've written some TayRock, so I figured I'd get started on it right away. This takes place after the episode Bjorken Telephone, so just a little warning that it will feature a lot of smut. If you're into that kind of thing, then go ahead and read on!

Sitting on the plane was excruciating for Rock. Having to ride all the way to the next location was starting to become a pain in the butt for the lead singer of Devil Frog. He couldn't help but feel tense that this next challenge (which took place in Brazil, mind you) could possibly be their last.

"I'm feeling a little nervous here, Spud." Rock said, shaking in his jeans. "What about you?"

The blonde-haired rocker couldn't get an answer from his best friend.

"Hey Spud, you there?" The rocker said yet again, turning to his friend.

Rock suddenly noticed the headphones Spud had on. That was the entire reason why Spud couldn't hear his friend. He was basically jamming to music. Sighing, Rock gently took Spud's headphones off.

"SPUD!" Rock shouted.

"Ow dude, not so loud, man..." Spud groaned, rubbing his ears in pain.

"Sorry, buddy." Rock sighed. "Don't you feel nervous as I am?"

"Huh?" Spud raised his eyebrow. "Did you say something about nerf balls? Those things rock."

"Oh, man..." The blonde-haired rocker said, putting his hands onto his face in distress.

This was gonna be hard as he thought. But while he continued to drown in fear, Rock felt something twinge between his legs.

"Oh crap, bathroom!" Rock freaked out as he got out of his chair.

With the speed of an Olympic Sprinter, the rocker raced towards the bathroom, getting everyone out of his way. Apparently, there was no one in Rock's way as a matter of fact, so it was just between him in the hallway.

As Rock finally made it to the door, he grabbed the knob, and slid it right open...

...

...

...

...only to see Taylor bent over and her panties down!

"OH SHIT!" Rock shouted.

"AGH, WHAT THE HELL, ROCK?!" Taylor shouted back, quickly covering herself.

"I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" Rock said, blushing on impact. "I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE, MA'AM!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Taylor snarled, cracking her knuckles.

Trying not to fear a beatdown, Rock decided to amscray by leaving the bathroom, only to feel his feet trip on him. The rocker tried his best to get back on his feet, but an enraged Taylor grabbed him by the boot and brought him back to the bathroom. Taylor then got him off his feet and pushed him to the toilet (which luckily, it was closed) while at the same time closing the door and locking it tight.

Rock didn't like where he was going with this at all.

"Look Taylor, let me explain," Rock gulped. "I really had to go to the bathroom and I-"

"Oh, don't give me any of your bullshit!" Taylor scowled much further. "I know what you were trying to do! You were trying to spy on me while you were getting yourself off, you fuckin' pervert!"

"What?!" The rocker gasped. "I wasn't doing any of it, I swear!"

"Yeah, that's right, keep on with the lies!" The snobby rich girl replied. "There's no way I'm gonna let pervs like you get away with what you did! So, it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson, poser!"

Rock couldn't help but remain frozen. He knew there was no way out of this for sure.

"I understand, babe." Rock nodded as he closed his eyes, hoping for the worst to begin. "Please make this quick so I can say goodbye to my rockin' life..."

The blonde-haired rocker could imagine the many violent ways Taylor would do to him right now. Apparently, it was too graphic for Rock to even think of, let alone imagine. He just had to accept his fate as a crippled rocker with a crutch on both hands.

So Taylor sat on his lap...

...

...

...

...and kissed him out of nowhere.

Rock couldn't explain this at all. He wanted Taylor to kill him with her own bare hands, but just to wrap her lips all around his came as a shock. He was caught by the surprise of strawberry-hinted lips, making him breathless as seconds passed. Heck, time was already slowing down due to the feeling from that kiss.

As Taylor broke the kiss, she looked at Rock with a sly smirk.

"If you wanted to see me like this, I would have let you in..." She said in a seducing voice.

"You didn't kill me," Rock said, gulping in relief. "Why?"

"Why would I want to kill you when I would be dreaming about you?" Taylor smirked in seductive fashion.

Rock was amazed by this answer. Was that the reason why Taylor was masturbating all along?

"I didn't quite know that..." The rocker blushed.

"Well, now that you're here..." She said, acting more flirtatious. "I think it's time to make my dream come true..."

"What are you-"

Before Rock could even finish that last sentence, Taylor surprised him with yet another kiss. This time, it was more passionate than the last as Taylor snuck her long tongue inside him. The feeling of her warm hot tongue sent a shudder down Rock's spine. It felt so lustful and soothing that Rock had no choice but to return the kiss back to her. This was now turning into one unexpected make-out session as Rock felt his hands tangle around with Taylor's bright grayish-yellow tanktop.

With a pleasing smirk, Taylor stripped off her tanktop, revealing her 35 DD cups to him. Grabbing his blonde hair, Taylor made him suck on her chest, feeling his tongue around the right nipple. His tongue felt very ticklish, making the mean snobby girl chuckle and moan. She saw Rock getting a kick out of this for sure. As he went to work on the other breast, Taylor felt the bulge of his pants poke her immediately. And the result from this pleasure made Taylor wet around her panties. She knew what she wanted from her urges.

"I want you so bad..." Taylor whispered to the rocker.

"Please do..." Rock nodded desperately.

Getting off his lap, Taylor tugged on his crotch very tightly. She carefully unzipped him, seeing his pulsating nine-inch cock emerge. Taylor blushed at this sight, considering how big and strong his little friend was. The size he possessed wasn't like any of the men that Taylor had met before him. Most of the guys before Rock were either puny, limp or weak. But compared to those guys, Rock was massive when it came to size.

Licking her lips nicely, Taylor teased him off with her tongue before plunging deep inside his nine inches. She wagged her tongue around his pink rim, making Rock a bit ticklish and spazzy. Taylor was sucking him so deep that the base of his cock reached her gag reflex, making her choke a bit. She felt a very spicy feeling coming from Rock as if she was tasting a hot-as-fuck jalapeno. Rock felt another spazz between as Taylor flickered her tongue around the head. In response, the only thing Rock clung onto was the bathroom walls, mostly grabbing onto a sink just to keep himself in control. To enhance twice the pleasure, she took her other hand and rubbed his sack, massaging, rubbing and caressing softly just to build more velocity for his climax. Rock's moans were growing a bit more louder as seconds kept passing by. But as long as he wanted her to keep on going, Taylor stopped.

Before he could ask her why, Taylor shushed him.

"Don't talk," She whispered. "Just relax..."

Using this ounce of teasing, Taylor managed to turn around and bend over for him. She had a hold of her wet purple panties (it was actually a thong, by the way), playing with the straps in order to get Rock turned on. While he was jacking himself off, Taylor sent her panties down, revealing her curvaceous, yet bulging ass to him. The sight of her was making Rock wag his tongue. His hands wanted him to get a grab of her tush, but knowing Taylor, Rock decided to keep his hands to himself.

After she tossed her underwear away, she started sitting on Rock's lap. With a pleasing blush, Taylor squatted down on his erection, feeling a light hiss. Her hips then began rocking gently, sliding between Rock's throbbing moist manmeat repeatedly. She felt a little pain around her groin, knowing that this was the first time she felt something this long, hard and deep inside her. But despite all the hissing and moaning Taylor was doing, she actually wanted it. While she was riding and grinding Rock's lap all the way to kingdom come, the rocker felt his hands squeeze around her creamy peach rump. It was so soft and smooth that he could keep grabbing onto them for much longer until Taylor lost all control. Just to make things more naughty and dirty, Rock even smacked her ass, leaving one big red handprint. He kept on tapping her and tapping her until her ass was stinging red.

Knowing that she was begging for more, Rock managed to lift Taylor up by his groin and carry her over to the sink. While she rubbed herself a bit, she looked back at Rock with such lust in her heart.

"Please, Rock. Fuck me..." Taylor desperately replied.

"Anything you want, babe..." Rock whispered nicely.

After stroking himself a little bit, Rock plunged deep inside Taylor with a surprising moan coming from the rich girl. The rocker paced himself, thrusting and fucking a lust-filled Taylor with perfect ease. Rock thrusted faster and faster to the point where Taylor's tight slit was totally aching. But there was no way he wanted Rock to stop despite the incredible sensation she was feeling (along side the pain, of course). A bit of pre-cum leaked a little around the tip of his cock, making very perfect lube for the rocker.

Still horny as hell, Taylor started rubbing her pink walls furiously, increasing the velocity of their combined moans. Both Rock and Taylor moaned so loudly together, the plane nearly started to shake. Luckily for the both of them, the entire bathroom was soundproof enough so that no one, not even Rock's friend or Taylor's own hot attractive mom could hear them. The arousal that Taylor got forced her to cling into Rock's tight buttocks. Of course, that only made him push harder.

Suddenly, the rocker felt something shake in his erection. He knew exactly what was gonna happen, and he felt the climax coming in.

"I'm cumming!" Rock growled. "Oh shit, I'm cumming!"

"Oh yes, fill me up...!" Taylor pleaded as she closed her eyes.

With one final push...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

Both Rock and Taylor took in one major release as the rocker's seed was firmly planted inside her non-stop. Taylor clung tightly onto the handsome blonde for as long as she could, feeling every jolt of cum that was filling her up on the inside. By then, she was filled up so much that some of his seed began dripping down on her clit.

A few minutes later, Taylor took her time to catch her breath from that satisfying experience. And so did Rock, who couldn't help but share one hot embrace with his new curvy lover.

"Whoa, that felt amazing..." Taylor sighed with a smile.

"No kidding," Rock nodded. "It's my first time I've ever done a chick with daddy issues."

"Hehehe, I'm glad you think so..." Taylor chuckled.

But it was right before she grabbed onto Rock's shark-tooth necklace and pulled him close to her with a scowl.

"I hope it was your only time, because that's all what you're gonna get!" Taylor said, threatening to his face. "If you even tell anybody about what we did here, I'll rip off your hair and make you eat it for lunch! Got it?"

"Yeah..." Rock gulped in fear.

"Good." Taylor nodded as she started re-dressing.

After she became fully dressed, she dug something out of her pocket and handed it to Rock, which happened to be a note that read: "558-6979".

"No way, you're giving me your phone number?" Rock gasped.

"Duh," Taylor smirked. "What else would I give you my number? I dig a guy who knows how to get kinky with me. Now, remember our promise?"

"Yeah, I totally got it." Rock nodded in response.

"See you later after the race is over, stud..." Taylor said with a sweet wink, right before she left of course.

This left Rock all alone in the bathroom with nothing else left to do. That is until he rested on the toilet seat while his heart sweetly sighed. Looking at that phone number close-up, Rock took in a very lustful sigh.

_"I can't believe I lost my virginity inside an airplane,"_ Rock thought to himself. _"This fuckin' rules! I can't wait to tell Spud about this!"_

He really didn't want to walk in front of Taylor's business in the first place, but to be honest, he was really glad that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the sex was a bit short to begin with, but still, it was hot enough to put a smile on my face.
> 
> Anyway, what did you TayRock fans think? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, Warrior over and out! PEACE!


End file.
